


I, Revali

by Yesserect



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, I write this when I need something to take my mind off of life, Modern Character in Hyrule, Revali SI, Will this be crack or angst? We'll see, tags updated as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesserect/pseuds/Yesserect
Summary: I get SI'd into Revali. Whoops. Well, now I have to survive the Calamity as a fictional bird with the spirit of said fictional bird disapproving of my every move. Fun!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I, Revali

When I woke up, the first thing I felt was the cold air running through my feathers. Wait. Feathers. Something was wrong. How did I even know I had—focus. One question at a time. I opened my eyes to see a wooden ceiling above me and a large yellow shape at the bottom of my vision. I reached out to touch it with my... arms? Wings? I didn't even feel hands at the end of them, just a sort of thumb. The yellow shape felt hard and firm, but what was more concerning was what was attached to my wings. Cobalt blue and snow-white feathers arranged in a _very_ familiar pattern.

Looking down over myself, it was more feathers, blue and white, covering my wings, and some very birdlike feet. Well, then the yellow thing was probably a beak, and the plumage looked a lot like a certain arrogant Rito. Looking out past the hammock, I saw that I was in a small wooden hut, the embers of what was once a fire glowing a dull red below me. Outside, there was a familiar sigil and... well, I could see the air rising out of the ditch. On one wall held an ornate bow—the Great Eagle Bow. This was the Flight Range. And looking over myself, I was Revali.

No, this can't be possible. It can't be. This must be some sort of lucid dream, or else I'm on drugs or something, but this kind of thing just doesn't happen. It _can't_ happen. Alright. Stay calm. Work through the possibilities logically. The most likely option is that this is just a dream. It'll be a few hours and then you can wake up. I reached out with one wing and plucked a feather from my neck. It hurt. Well, this wasn't a dream then. Alright, then I'm on drugs. No matter that I didn't eat or drink anything suspicious. No matter that I'm acting way too rationally for if I was on something. There's no way that I'm stuck as a fictional bird in a fictional kingdom. This can't be real.

Alright. Keep yourself calm. Whatever kind of drugs I must be on, they'll wear off. And if by some insanity this is _real_ , then I don't want to raise alarm. Make a contingency plan in case this is real. Take your mind off the fact that you're on drugs. Make a list of things you know and things you don't know.

Know. I know who I am. I know the other Champions. I know enough about Revali to play him... well, at least not horribly. I know the Divine Beasts. I know the layout of Vah Medoh. I know what's coming. The Calamity and Windblight... well, at least I won't be surprised.

Don't know. I don't know anyone who isn't one of the Champions, Rhoam, or is still alive a century later. I don't know if there have been any major changes in geography. I don't know how to pilot Vah Medoh. I don't know how to use Revali's Gale. I don't know _if_ I can use Revali's Gale. I don't know how to fly. I don't know how to shoot a bow. I don't know when this is or how long I have. I wish I got the chance to play Age of Calamity, it would make things a lot easier. That was when the silence broke.

"Who are you and what have you done to me? I'll have you know that I don't miss," declared a familiar voice.

Behind me stood Revali, translucent and surrounded by sea green flames. In his wings, he held a ghostly copy of the Great Eagle Bow. As if my day couldn't get any weirder.

"Do you—" that wasn't my voice. That was his. Some part of me was expecting this, but it was

still a shock.

"Out with it. Tell me what you did to me and reverse it."

"Do you think that _I_ did this?" I asked incredulously. Well, at least I can get his tone well enough. "Revali, all that I know is that one morning I wake up in the body of a fictional bird with you pointing a bow at me!"

"You—you didn't do this? I apologize. As you seem to know me, you know that my skills are the envy of many. It would be only natural for someone to want to take it for themselves."

Well then. I just got an apology from Revali. Not exactly what I would have expected, but considering the situation—

"Of course, until we can find a way to reverse this and return my body to its rightful owner, I have a reputation to uphold. We can't have you ruining appearances, can we? I mean, considering the way that others would treat me from your mistakes... it would be just asinine, wouldn't it?"

That was why. He was buttering me up for his expectations of me.

"Well, that will be a bit hard to do," I began, "considering that until this happened I was hu-Hylian. That's a word you would recognize. And I've never held a bow in my life, due to the fact that they fell out of fashion several hundred years ago."

Whatever Revali tried to say about that last comment, it just came out as incoherent squawking. After about a full minute of it, I spoke up.

"I have an idea. I pretend that you broke your wing. Doesn't matter how, I can say that a Yiga snuck up on you or something. That gives us an excuse not to be flying or shooting anything until either I learn how, or we figure out how to reverse this, because I definitely do not want to be you."

"Why not? Because you don't feel that you can live up to me?"

"Because... well, I can't tell you how I know this. You wouldn't understand it anyway. Even I don't understand. But you know Calamity Ganon? It learned from last time. It creates blights that take over the Divine Beasts. On the day of the Calamity—I don't know what year, but it happened on Zelda's birthday—you flew to Vah Medoh. To your death."

A string of emotions flew across Revali's face: first confusion, then disbelief, then what I could only assume as fear. I'd probably be scared too if I were kicked out of my body and then told of my oncoming death.

"Well... if I know... I can prevent it? Right? What kind of strategy should I use?"

"I don't know the specifics of your fight with it, only the outcome. My advice would be though, stay on the ground. It's able to control the wind. You'll have your Gale used against you. That's if you get to fight it."

"The Flight Range should be suitably private for our needs. If you're going to be me, you're going to need at least some basic skills. And training would keep us inconspicuous. Jump down and stand by the ladder."

I jumped down, careful to avoid the remains of the fire, and stood out by the ladder, the wind blowing in my face.

"Alright. We're going to start with basic flying. The kind even children can do. Really, we'll start with gliding. Jump off and spread your wings."

I did as asked... and ended up on the ground with a beakful of snow. Revali sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to IdioticCanadian for betaing this!  
> I'm sorry for making you read my awful idea


End file.
